


A Second Becomes a Third

by DWM23



Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Dating, F/M, Fluffy feel-good moments, Horny Ahsoka, Kinda sorta kinky sex, Pining, Slightly rough sex but its pretty consensual, Togruta mating rituals, Wraith being a loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: It’s been three week since their first time. Now, Wraith and Ahsoka are back together again... and it’s a bit of a no-brainer as to what they’ll get up to. But when Ahsoka gets horny, Ahsoka gets primal...
Relationships: Wraith/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692484
Kudos: 4





	A Second Becomes a Third

-When a Second Becomes a Third- (Set after the events of Ripple Effect)  


Ahsoka was very excited, so much so she could barely contain her giddiness as she snuck out of the Temple. She was finally going to see Wraith in person again and she simply couldn’t wait to do so. It had been two long weeks since the last time she had, although that was on Barkhesh during a battle so it didn’t really count, effectively making it three weeks since the last time they’d been together in a more-or-less normal situation... even if it wasn’t that normal...  


Three weeks ago, they’d made love for the first time. They’d taken one another’s virginities, been each other’s firsts, partaken in something so special and intimate they would never forget. Their love and their relationship had escalated to a brand new level and Ahsoka couldn’t be happier about it. However, she was also very eager to be intimate with Wraith again, to know him and the pleasure only he could give her. For three weeks after their first time, Ahsoka had plenty of opportunity to think about and remember the moment they had sex and she simply could not shake how beautiful and decadent that moment had been.  


And now she was on her way to see him again, hooded and cloaked as she walked through Coruscant’s Urscru district. Once upon a time she would’ve been nervous and scared of being noticed or called out. Maybe that fear still existed within her to an extent, but it wasn’t nearly as predominant now as it used to be. Now it was replaced by joyous thoughts, thoughts consisting of how pleasant it would be to see Wraith again, how amazing it would be to lie in his arms, how beautiful it would be to make love to her super-soldier again.  


“Heh, yeah, my super-soldier...” She said to herself with a giggle and a smile.  


She found the apartment with ease; a low-rise, inconspicuous building that literally anyone could rent. Perfect for a super-soldier laying low. His description lined up perfect with what she was seeing and Ahsoka used the Force to enter the lobby without hesitation. There was no receptionist like at the Elysium hotel, which made her feel a little more secure as her business here would be far more private and less-known. Admittedly, that Duros had been very discreet and had not told anyone about her visit, that she knew of. But having absolutely nobody around was even better, as it made her scandalous activities all the more unknown.  


His instructions echoed in her mind, “Top floor, far end of the hall. Room Four-oh-seven.” An easy search made even easier without a receptionist asking probing questions. Finding the nearest stairwell, she gracefully ascended, each step causing her heart to beat quicker as she drew closer his floor. Passing through the final access door, a quick turn to her right led her past doors 401, 403, 405... then there it was, 407. On the other side was Wraith, as well as her room for the evening. Blushing at the thought, Ahsoka checked back over the empty hallway one more time before she reached out and softly knocked.  


What was maybe a handful of seconds felt like an eternity to the anxious Togruta before the door swung open and Wraith was standing before her. He smiled warmly, his amber eyes gleaming with happy delight as he recognized her.  


“Hi there.” He greeted, stepping aside to let the beaming Ahsoka enter.  


“Hi,” she replied, throwing back her hood the moment she was inside. She couldn’t stop smiling as she turned around to face him, Wraith closing the door behind him, “how’re you doing?” She asked.  


“A lot better now that you’re here.” He said with a grin, helping her out of her cloak as she giggled. She knew it wouldn’t be the only article of clothing she’d take off tonight. Ahsoka took a moment to appraise him, his characteristic auburn hair, amber eyes and scarred cheek had not changed, and he wore mere casual lounge pants and one of his typical shirts... the kind that hugged every defined muscle and showed off his muscular body well enough to make her flush with heat.  


Removing her lightsabers and placing them on a nearby chair, Ahsoka strode forward and hugged him, pressing her lekku and montrals to his chest. Feeling his warmth, his hard muscle, the rhythmic pulse of his heart, she breathed a happy sigh of contentment and knew there was no place she’d rather be. Feeling Wraith’s arms wrap around her was equally pleasant, and the soft kiss between her montrals was perfect. “I missed you.” He hummed.  


“I missed you too.” Ahsoka replied, opening her eyes and looking up at him. “Turns out I don’t have anything to do tomorrow... so I won’t have to rush off tomorrow morning.” She revealed. Wraith raised an eyebrow.  


“So you do want to stay over...” He said in a teasing moment of mock-realization, making Ahsoka giggle.  


“Obviously!” She said, playfully swatting his chest. Wraith grinned.  


“I kinda figured you’d want to.”  


“I’m so predictable, am I?” Ahsoka wondered with a slight eyeroll.  


“No. It’s just that I was gonna ask you anyway.” Wraith replied, kissing her forehead. Ahsoka smiled as their eyes met again, shining blues meeting bright amber. “Are you hungry? I could order something in.” He offered. It was a kind and sweet gesture, one Ahsoka was not expecting but had anticipated from him. She’d eaten before coming here... but was in the mood for a little something...  


She reached up on her tiptoes, her voice dipping to a low and sultry tone.  


“I’m hungry for something other than food right now.” She whispered. With that, she circled her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tender embrace which he reciprocated. It was the kiss of a couple in love, but soon grew in passion until it was a heated kiss of lovers. Their tongues slid against one another, Wraith more than willing to oblige Ahsoka’s physical desires as the young Togruta allowed her hormones and her innate primal Urge to take over her thoughts. Her hands began to wander first, trailing across his muscular upper body as she gave him permission to touch her though the mental link their bond provided.  


A shiver of pleasure rolled through her as his hands passed down her unclothed back, feeling her soft copper skin as his touch slowly moved ever lower. Ahsoka instinctively pressed herself against Wraith, sliding one leg along his until she was nearly hooked around his hip. One hand gripped her strong thigh and kept her close, the other coming to rest on her bottom and giving it an affectionate squeeze. Her moan vibrated into the kiss, Ahsoka thriving on the physical contact that she knew would lead to intimacy. She released him as her lungs burned with a lack of hair, breathing heavily as Wraith took note of her flushed face, darkened headtails and eyes dilated with lustful desire.  


Turning around, she pressed her back and bottom up against him and ground needily against the forming bulge in the front of his pants. Wraith in turn placed his hands on her hips and began to slide upwards, running them over her toned abdomen before he landed on her clothed breasts, cupping them and giving them a gentle squeeze. Her hum turned into a moan, Wraith pressing kisses to her cheek and jaw while Ahsoka closed her eyes and reveled in every sensation. She’d forgotten how much she enjoyed this, how much she needed this... needed to be the centre of attention, needed to be touched and craved and desired. Her breathing and panting was much louder now, evidence of her growing arousal. Further evidence was not yet visible, namely the growing dampness between her legs. For the moment, only Ahsoka knew this, and she could tell she was getting excited. And she was excited, for tonight, for Wraith, and for everything they were going to do together.  


“Bedroom?” He suddenly wondered in a low tone. It took a moment for Ahsoka to gain some clarity, having been enjoying his gentle groping of her breasts, before she affirmed in a thick, hazy voice.  


“Bedroom.” Leaving her flushed body alone for a moment, Wraith merely took Ahsoka by the hand as he led her into the bedroom, both of them smiling at the potential that awaited them behind closed doors. It was Wraith who closed the door behind her with a wave of his hand, before he tugged his shirt over his head to reveal his handsome upper body and Ahsoka swore she grew even wetter at the sight. In her private thoughts she’d lusted after him as they spoke over holocall, only ever getting to see hints of his body but never a full reveal. Now she had what she wanted and she was definitely going to take advantage of it.  


Unlatching her gloves and adding them to the floor, Wraith allowed her bare hands to explore his scarred chest and abdomen, Ahsoka feeling every ridge and line of his muscles like she had during their first time together. She was determined to memorize his every feature, so that she could remember him vividly the next time they were forced to spend days apart from one another. The very notion that this closeness would only ever last for so long saddened her and Ahsoka drew close to Wraith and hugged him again with a sunken expression. “I love you.” She whispered earnestly.  


“I love you too.” He sincerely replied. After a moment of searching out the sudden shift in her feelings, Wraith listened as Ahsoka spoke again,  


“I wish this would never end. I wish you and I could spend every night like this.” Her words were filled with an unspoken plea and a longing he could sympathize with. Many a time he’d wanted to abandon everything but only if she came with him. Now, it seemed like they were tied to their duties, bound to be star-crossed lovers on the opposite sides in a war.  


“You know we can’t, not whi-”  


“No.” She suddenly begged him. “Please, don’t... don’t say that.” Wraith could hear how full of emotion her voice was and cradled her closer, hugging his beloved Togruta close.  


“Each of these little moments is but a taste of the life we will one day live.” He promised, rubbing her back.  


“But what if that day never comes?” She asked, looking up at him with questioning pleading eyes. “What if something happens to you? To me? What if we never get another chance to-” Wraith gently shushed her, quieting her worries as a single finger settled across her plum-coloured lips.  


“Do you trust me?” He asked. After a moment, she slowly nodded. “Then trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to ensure you and I spend eternity together.” He vowed. He was certain that they would be alright and let his reassurance flow across their bond, warming Ahsoka. Cupping her face, Wraith bent low and kissed her on the lips, Ahsoka willfully reciprocating. It only last so long, though, as Wraith moved to kiss her cheek and jaw as his hands loosed the collar of her tunic.  


Pulling the fabric down, his kisses worked their way down her neck where they lingered across her collarbone, his opposite hand softly petting her lekku. Her breathy moans filled the room, Wraith’s motions eliciting warm pleasure throughout Ahsoka’s body. The little tingles that shot up and down her lekku were so pleasant and the way his cool lips kissed her burning skin was almost euphoric, a reminder of what she’d been missing for so many weeks... his touch, his presence, his love. “I love you.” He whispered, tugging her tunic down to reveal her breasts, each white nipple fully erect as a sign of her arousal. He took one into his mouth and she whimpered, feeling his tongue swirl and caress one of her many erogenous zones. Coming partly to her senses, Ahsoka pulled her arms from the shoulder loops and tried to undo her belt as Wraith continued to orally stimulate her youthful breasts, pushing out her chest to bring them closer to his wonderous mouth. “I love you so much.” He whispered, releasing her tunic and cupping her other breast as his mouth sank to its opposite. Despite her trembling hands, she somehow managed to remove her belt and let it fall to the floor as Wraith’s touch sank lower, his hands caressing her lightly muscled torso as his tongue teased the underside of her breasts.  


He slowly pulled her tunic down until it had pooled around her feet, leaving her topless. The one window in his bedroom permitted the setting sun to filter in, Ahsoka’s orange skin a golden glow in the light. “Stars, you’re the most beautiful woman in the universe.” Wraith whispered between kisses running down her body. Ahsoka’s heavy breathing mixed with her soft moans as Wraith bestowed kisses, licks and little nibbles to her abs. A breathy laugh escaped her lips as he teased her navel, her body thumping in response to the pleasure wrought from his delicate motions. His hands massaged her back and the strong muscles there, Wraith taking every second to cherish the beauty of Ahsoka. When his kisses reached them hem of her leggings, he slowed and turned his amber eyes up to her. “I believe these are in my way.” He stated in a low voice with a subtle smirk. Ahsoka agreed with a breathy giggle and kicked off her boots, giving him enough room to work with. With a wink, Wraith hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slowly pulled down, revealing the pink pair of panties she wore beneath. He noticed them and lightly chuckled.  


“What’s so funny?” She breathlessly asked.  


“You wear all these earth-tones, and then just... pink.” Wraith replied, noting the rather drastic color change.  


“I’m a girl. I like pink.” Ahsoka defended herself.  


“It does look very cute on you.” Wraith agreed, kissing the skin just above the waistband and making her shudder. “Looks even better on the floor, though.” He remarked and she laughed at how lewd his suggestion was. Her leggings slid all the way down to the floor, revealing her slender, beautiful legs. Unable to resist, Wraith pressed a trail of kisses down Ahsoka’s right thigh, taking his time to savour her in every imaginable way. A bashful Ahsoka watched him kiss down her leg, a warm and fuzzy feeling blooming in her chest. Wraith made her feel special in a way no one else could. She watched as he kissed his way up her other leg, slowly savouring her skin and legs until he was back by her panties... when he noticed a rather telling damp spot. “May I?” He asked, reaching for them. Ahsoka nodded and Wraith was slow to tug them down, seeing first the telltale triangular white markings before her peach was revealed to him. And it was very damp, so much so her panties were virtually clinging on as he pulled them down. “Seems like you have a bit of a mess here, my dear...” He teasingly hummed. Her cheeks already blood orange, Ahsoka felt her face heat up further as she blushed in embarrassment.  


“I-It’s a mess you helped make.” She managed to retort.  


“Hm... then I suppose I’d better clean up my mess.” Wraith mused in response, giving her a wink before leaning forward and pressing his tongue to her delicious folds. The erotic contact was enough to make her inhale sharply,  


“Oh F-Force...” She gasped, releasing a shuddering exhale as her pleasure spiked. Her hands grasped his scalp, threading through his hair as she held him closer to her nethers, whimpering as his tongue worked wonders on her sensitive peach. Swiping across her folds, his tongue prodded ever so deeply before rising back out to tease her clit, Ahsoka whimpering as he swirled around the sensitive nub. Every stroke of his tongue allowed him to taste her delectable juices, his lover just as sweet and delicious as he remembered from last time. The taste of her was burned into his memories and in their weeks apart he had been desperate to try her again.  


Now she was giving him plenty to work with, her arousal great and her peach slick with excess fluids he happily lapped up. It was total sensory pleasure, being able to taste Ahsoka and listening to her moans and whimpers simultaneously. Touching her was nice too, his hands on her bottom and holding her close as he feasted on her snatch.  


“You have the best butt in the whole galaxy.” He hummed between licks, squeezing her bottom. Ahsoka blushed.  


“I-I’m p-pretty sure I don’t.” She bashfully replied.  


“No no, you do.” Wraith countered, landing a playful smack on one cheek.  


“Ah! Wraith!” Ahsoka cried out in surprise, not complaining, just shocked.  


“Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” He teasingly apologized, looking up as he placed another soft swat on her opposite cheek. This one had Ahsoka crying out in surprise again, but it was closely followed by a quiet moan. Hearing it and intrigued, Wraith landed another and Ahsoka’s moan was a little louder this time, biting her lip in the aftermath. “I think someone’s got a newfound favorite.” Wraith mused with a grin and a raised brow. “Or, as it’d be known in the wider galaxy; a kink.”  


“S-Stop it, you.” She breathlessly chided him, part laughing and part gasping from his ministrations. Ahsoka was feeling the heat now, the Urge was strong and she knew it could not be sated right away. To her dismay, Wraith rose from between her legs and shoved his pants down to the floor, revealing an obvious tent in his constrictive boxers. “I-I didn’t mean it l-literally.” She told him, struggling to recover her breath.  


“Oh but I’d much rather take you, my dear, instead of just teasing you.” Wraith replied in a low, rumbling tone that made her shiver as he took her into his arms. Lifting her off the ground, he laid her on the bed and her headtails sank into the pillows. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Ahsoka propped herself up on her arms to watch as Wraith removed his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection, his member hard as stone and ready for her. Excited heat bloomed in her core and Ahsoka bit her lower lip in eager anticipation at the sight of her lover, naked and ready for her, crawling onto the bed above her. Wraith leaned close and gave her a soft kiss, his hair tickling her skin as his gentle touch wound her passion down just a little.  


“Please... take me... I’ve missed you so much,” she quietly begged him once their lips came apart, “I ache for you... I need to feel you.” Sitting up, Wraith moved himself into position, lifting her legs to settle around his hips as he lined his cock up with her dripping sex. A single hand reached out and cupped Ahsoka’s cheek before sliding down and along her lekku then drifting across her breasts towards her navel. His Togruta inhaled sharply as the tip of his cock aligned with her folds.  


“I’ve missed you too, my Shilian princess.” He replied making her smile and blush. With a hand on her hips, his words were followed by a gentle push as he entered her, his eyes focused on Ahsoka’s face as her expression shifted from initial surprise to basking in immense bliss. She whimpered as his shaft pressed deeper into her core, spreading her inner walls and reaching deep inside of her. Ahsoka remembered the moment she lost her virginity to him, in a position much like this, and a rush of her juices reminded her of her first time to ever have sex. Her body put up less resistance to him this time, but she was still tight around his rather impressive size. Larger than the average, he filled her completely and reached deep to stimulate the best of her pleasure nerves. With a moan, she felt his hips touch hers as well as just how deep his cock was inside of her. Some might cruelly call her a slut for enjoying this, but Ahsoka knew no better pleasure than to be in the arms of Wraith and would willingly let him claim her any day.  


And kriff, she needed this. The more Ahsoka thought about it, the more she realized she deserved this. Having been forced to go without each other’s presence for so long, this was a reward long overdue that she was not going to stop until they’d both drunk their fill. She deserved the pleasure just as much as Wraith did.  


Her super-soldier lover leaned down and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her up into a seated position as her legs tighter around him. The pale of his muscled skin stood in stark contrast to her rusty orange pigment, but Ahsoka firmly believed that these two opposites had never looked better together before. She relished in the taste of his lips as Wraith kissed her again, one hand feeling his thick hair while the other encircled the muscles of his neck. Ahsoka pulled her body tightly against his, pressing her breasts to his pectorals and grinding her hips into his with the hope of taking his shaft even deeper. Their kiss was full and passionate, both of them needing to breath by the time they released one another. Ahsoka dearly longed to be able to wrap her lekku around his neck, traditionally the most intimate kind of kiss a Togruta could bestow upon her lover. Unfortunately, they still had some growing to do before she could accomplish that.  


Wraith began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, Ahsoka gasping and moaning as his cock began to move within her. His motions were slow and deliberate, enough for both of them to savour the pleasure of penetration coupled with warming her up to eventually moving quicker. Panting, gasping and moaning, Ahsoka let pleasure overtake her and gave herself over to her passions as she made love to her super-soldier. They stared into one another’s eyes, amber and blue meeting in a shared loving gaze filled with admiration and desire. Through their bond, they transmitted unspoken feelings, letting their love and passion for one another fill their minds. It was warming, an abundance of love in its purest form shared intimately between them and only them.  


Wraith’s hand rose high, cradling one of her montrals and rubbing it slowly, flooding Ahsoka’s mind little jolts of pleasure. He always knew just how to touch her, always knew how to make her feel so good. “So beautiful.” He breathed, pressing kisses down her face and down her lekku. Her moans increased with each pleasurable sensation, reminded of their first time as Wraith explored her body and found many ways to make her feel good. “So perfect.” Taking her lekku in hand, he drew the tip into his mouth and gently suckled on it, swirling his tongue around her sensitive tendril and making Ahsoka shudder in delight. All the while he thrust into her, his shaft reaching deep inside of her velvet tunnel to ignite the pleasure she had craved for three long weeks. In the moment, Ahsoka was in a state of ecstasy.  


Releasing her lekku, one of Wraith’s hands took hold of her rear lekku, stroking it up and down and making her vibrate with pleasure, Ahsoka’s head lolling back as she moaned wantonly. His kisses chased her, bestowing them upon her upturned jaw one after another and moving down to the accessible copper column of her neck.  


“So good... so good...!” She mewled. His thrusts had increased in pace, a steady rhythm filling her with pulse after pulse of glorious pleasure. Ahsoka knew she needed no other man, that Wraith would be the one and only man she’d ever take, she’d ever love, that she’d ever make love to. Although their relationship flew in the face of everything she stood for as a Jedi, Ahsoka cared little for that fact during intimate moments like these... feeling his lips and tongue on her skin, feeling his hard cock thrusting in and out of her tight peach to create deliciously wonderful friction, feeling his hard yet warm and muscular body pressed up against her soft and athletic one...  


Bringing her head down, she rested against his neck and moaned into his ear as each thrust brought with it a fresh wave of pleasure. Her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest made her whimper, mewling in delight as euphoria surged through her mind and robbed her of coherency. Each thrust reduced Ahsoka to a whimpering, moaning mess and she loved it. She loved having her senses clouded by stimulating ecstasy, loved that blissful feeling of total abandon as sensations beyond words claimed her body, loved giving herself over to Wraith and her passions as their bodies melded in the evening light. Her climax took her by surprise, erupting sharply and suddenly while prompting Ahsoka to cry out and instinctively sink her teeth into the flesh between his neck and shoulder. Her arms and legs to tightened around him simultaneously as her inner walls clenched his shaft in a fluttering motion, unconsciously trying to milk an orgasm out of him as well.  


While it worked to a degree, Wraith was far more focused on the mixed pleasure and pain coming from Ahsoka’s bite, feeling blood right where her teeth had punctured his skin. The unique and unfamiliar sensory combination, added to their back and forth passions in the Force, was enough to propell him into his own sudden orgasm. With a groan he thrust his hips once more and filled her with heavy spurts of warm cum, each load painting her insides white. The feeling of his seed filling her up prolonged Ahsoka’s orgasm and she clenched him tightly, her fingers digging into his back, her legs taut around his hips and her teeth buried firmly in his flesh. For a moment, they held still, locked in an unending cycle of blissful release as they crested their peaks. Wraith was fine, caring little for the pain and only for ensuring Ahsoka felt as good as he had.  


His Togruta lover, on the other hand, felt differently.  


As coherency returned and restored her senses, Ahsoka became acutely aware that she was biting him. If that alone was not enough, the acidic taste of blood filling her mouth was another definitive indicator. Releasing her hold on him, Ahsoka looked down to find a bloody bite marketched into Wraith’s skin. “O-Oh no.” She realized to her horror. Some primal instinct must’ve driven her to do this. Togruta huntresses were known for biting their mates in a sort of sexual ritual lost to years of evolution and society progress. But such natural things were not easily swayed, built into her DNA and carrying down from her primal heritage, and now it seemed to make itself known. “I-I’m... so sorry.” She apologized, still out of breath and recovering from her orgasm.  


“It’s okay,” Wraith breathed, “I’ll be fine.”  


“No... No, you’re... y-you’re bleeding.” Ahsoka countered, forcing herself to move. It was hard with shaking limbs and muscles not yet coordinated, but she managed to remove herself from him. His cock slipped from her peach, much to their mutual displeasure, but Ahsoka was determined to undo the damage she’d done and fix her mess. Using the Force to steady herself, Ahsoka managed to shakily walked out of the bedroom as Wraith pursued her.  


“Ahsoka... I’m fine.” He promised, forcing himself to get off the bed, which proved to be an arduous task immediately after an orgasm. He’d endured similar calibre wounds before, and they always healed in record time. A little blood was nothing new and he could certainly handle this, Ahsoka had no need to worry. Although, it was somewhat erotic to watch her walking around completely naked, seemingly ignorant to the white trail of semen running down her inner thigh from her leaking peach. If his erection was any indicator, Wraith was still very much able to participate in more sex, the bite having had no ill-effect on his arousal. But that thought was far from Ahsoka’s mind as she raided the refresher for a medkit.  


“Wraith, I... I hurt you.” She replied, struggling to find the proper resources. Some bacta and a wet cloth would do... and she had to get the taste of blood out of her mouth. “A-And I would never hurt you!” This had put a damper on her entire evening plans. She’d been so desperate to see him again, to enjoy another perfect evening like the time she lost her virginity to him. Now she’d gone and ruined it by hurting him.  


“Ahsoka, listen to me.” Wraith softly urged, joining her in the refresher. “I’m okay. I’ve had worse.” Sensing her feelings through their bond, he added, “You haven’t ruined anything.” His hands settled on her shoulders and Ahsoka was forced to slow. “I know you’d never hurt me.” He whispered, bending down and kissing her cheek.  


“I-I didn’t mean to.” She quietly rebutted.  


“I know.” He softly replied, his arms snaking around her bare waist as he held her from behind. The situation was somewhat surreal to Ahsoka. The two of them, together, naked in a refresher, just being there for one another in the aftermath of an accident. The fact that they could do this without feeling awkward, without raising too many barriers around one another, was a clear display of just how trusting they were of one another and how deep their mutual affection truly ran.  


“Just... let me clean you up a little. Okay?” She asked. “A-And give me a moment to, uh... rinse my mouth out.” She added, the tang of his blood a rather unpleasant taste.  


“Deal.” He agreed. Ahsoka started by cupping her hands together under the sink and quickly sipping some water, swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it out into the sink, more pink than clear. She repeated the action sever times until the taste of blood had finally been replaced with neutral water. Wiping her lips on the back of her hand, she turned to Wraith who had already managed to find a tube of bacta gel and a small towel for her. Ahsoka took to the job with a sense of determination far moreso than Wraith had ever seen her offer a military mission. She said absolutely nothing as she worked, ensuring every droplet of spilt blood was wiped from his skin and the wound was made clean and visible. She cringed a little at the sight of the symmetrical puncture marks in the nape of his neck.  


“I’m sorry.” She quietly repeated.  


“It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Wraith told her, his hand toughing her arm reassuringly. Squirting some gel into her hand, she rubbed it into his healing flesh. His partial healing factor was already restoring his skin and this layer would ensure he stopped bleeding and did not get infected. “It could’ve been worse. Your bite could’ve been venomous.” He remarked and Ahsoka couldn’t resist a chuckle. A perpetuating rumor by spacers was that due to their sharp teeth, a Togrutan’s bite had a venomous touch. Not that the species did anything to halt such rumors, as it helped improve their image somewhat.  


“Yeah. Good thing.” She agreed. Seeing as his shoulder had stopped bleeding entirely, Ahsoka deemed her work complete and started cleaning her hand. “There. You should be good now.” She mused, washing her hand as Wraith put the bacta away.  


“Thank you, baby.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder.  


“I’m really sorry.” Ahsoka whispered back, still feeling somewhat gloomy after what she’d done.  


“It’s okay, ‘Soka. I actually kinda like it.” Wraith told her. “It’s probably my most memorable scar.” Ahsoka smiled a little, but her mood did not improve by much. Wraith gently turned her around and guided her chin up towards him. “In fact, I’m honored to bear this... the mark of the woman who’s claimed me.” He told her in a low voice. Her cheeks flushing a little, Ahsoka smiled somewhat sheepishly. Wraith leaned closer, his eyes filled with desire. “Now... it’s my turn to claim her.” He added in a husky voice, claiming her lips in a passionate embrace that took Ahsoka by surprise. Pulling her flush against his naked body, his Togruta let out a muffled squeak as he hoisted her into his arms, carting her out of the refresher and back to the bedroom.  


Ahsoka eventually found the rhythm of the kiss and her tongue slid against Wraith’s in a heated makeout that lasted until both were lying down on the bed, him above and her below. His erection had never flagged, Wraith easily remaining aroused by a mere few looks at Ahsoka’s nudity, and he was more than ready for another round. Ahsoka took him inside of her with a whimper, her limbs tightening around his body as the familiar sensation of being filled rocked her peach. She sighed in satisfaction, feeling herself getting spread out once more. And then he kept on sinking down, not stopping until every single centimeter of his cock was inside her. And it felt good. She wiggled a little, feeling Wraith’s cock caressing her inner walls and filling her completely. And that felt even better. But Wraith had yet another plan in mind and, as his lips trailed kisses down her neck, he found a single soft spot that he knew was a pressure point.  


In primal Togrutan society, a huntress would go out into the wilds during the mating season and males of all sorts would attempt to claim her by pinning her to the ground by surprise. She would fight back, which is why males bit down on a very specific spot found only in the necks of females; a kind of pressure point that induced a submissive attitude and heightened pleasure to make the female more susceptible to reproduction. Some even suggested that biting this pressure point made the huntress twice as fertile, but that had not been proven.  


Wraith, going on known facts and not conjectures, pressed several soft kisses to the spot before biting down, not hard enough to pierce the skin but enough so that she could feel the sudden pressure shift. It immediately registered with Ahsoka and elicited a gasp from her, followed by a moan as Wraith began to thrust, just fast enough for the friction to flood her mind with a pleasure enhanced by this new feeling emanating from her neck.  


Mewling in pleasure as Wraith lay claim to her, Ahsoka’s pleasure was increased nearly tenfold by the sudden stimulation of her pressure point. She knew it existed, but doubted it would ever be used. Wraith was proving her wrong.  


“Y-Yes! Ngh! Oh yes!” She cried, growing more delirious with each pleasurable second. The feel of his teeth tight against her skin, his hot breath against her already inflamed skin, and of course the delicious pumping and thrusting of his cock deep inside of her was sending Ahsoka spiralling towards a very imminent orgasm. She hadn’t been expecting one this soon, but gave in as the switch in her brain was flicked. Gone was the reserved, stouthearted Padawan, in her place a yearning moaning Togruta huntress being claimed by her mate. She submitted to the rising pleasure, submitted to the sensations, submitted to Wraith as he made love to her. This was not just sex or a means of procreation. This was something intimate and special... lewd, but special.  


“Cumming... Cumming!!” She choked out in warning between throaty moans. Wraith merely growled and went a little faster, Ahsoka’s barely-there calculations of when she would cum suddenly shattered as he powered her to her orgasm. “CummING!!!” She screamed, nails digging into his back as her juices showered his cock in time with the fluttering muscles of her inner walls. They milked him, stroked him, drove the already aroused Wraith to an orgasm of his own. Ahsoka could feel he was on the cusp, the Force telling her in addition to the telltale throb her hypersensitive peach felt. The submissive side of her brought on by his bite urged her to sputter out a cry, “Please, please! Inside me! Fill me, fill my womb! Claim me!” She begged. Those were were so erotic and arousing, Wraith helplessly lost himself and could hold out no longer. Driving himself to the hilt within her, he growled into her flesh as he pumped load after load of hot sperm deep inside of her. Ahsoka writhed in his grip, relishing in his load as he filled her up. It was such a delightful feeling, almost decadent in some ways, and it nearly drove her to another orgasm. Wraith’s grip on her was just as tight, locking her into a passionate hug as they rode out their climaxes together.  


Their bodies slick with shared sweat, Wraith was partly convinced Ahsoka would be spent and unable to continue. He likely could go again, the unexpected moment of reprieve between climaxes enough to effectively reset his stamina to its usual capacity. But before he could even release her neck to ask, “A-Again... please, again. Another!” She breathlessly pleaded. Assuming this was the ‘submissive’ part of her brought on by the bite, Wraith got himself back into a proper position and began to rock his hips back and forth, moving his cock in and out of her slick, virtually overflowing folds.  


Ahsoka could feel just how full she was, having now taken two of Wraith’s loads back to back. But she still wanted more. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her, giving her his all and everything until even her cervix and womb were sore. Having never felt like this before, Ahsoka normally would’ve been taken aback by such emotions. But with Wraith’s teeth still tight against her pressure point, she didn’t care. She was horny beyond belief and desperate for more. More orgasms, more cum, more of his cock and more of everything Wraith could give her. She envisioned for a moment that they were on Shili, surrounded by the tall red plains grass, and it was mating season. Wraith had cornered her, a huntress, and had worked her into a position to claim her as his mate. She wanted to feel taken, claimed and owned, and wouldn’t be satisfied until he’d done so.  


“That’s it... That’s it, baby! Faster... Harder!” She was anxious for him to make her cum again, to feel that heat rise and send shivers up her spine until it exploded in her mind in the most amazing way possible. She even urged him through the Force, pushing the idea in his mind that it was good to go faster. So he did, and she loved it. Her moans and cries filled the room, joined by her whimpers as his cock snapped deep inside of her, reaching tender areas near her cervix and the entrance to her womb. It felt so good... so unbelievably good... Her hypersensitive nerves were on fire right now, the pleasure he was providing her more intense than anything she’d ever experienced before. “More! Harder! Give me more!” She cried, almost screamed as Wraith pounded into her. She didn’t care if she felt numb afterwards, she didn’t care if she couldn’t walk straight afterwards, she just wanted more. Ahsoka just thrust back against Wraith, feeling his shaft spreading her out and making her shuddering peach feel so, so good. It was like electric tingles were running all up and down her spine, and filling her body with a twitching that needed an outlet. And Ahsoka knew that best outlet was an orgasm. She was getting closer and closer to one. A really good one. She could feel it, both physically and in the Force. She moaned as she squeezed down around him, feeling his thick member trying to spread out her tight folds as he brought his hips back and forth over and over again, claiming his beautiful huntress.  


Ahsoka was getting close to an orgasm. She was getting really close, with each deep, pounding stroke from Wraith. Any second now, she was going to slip into that wonderful euphoria again. She closed her eyes, she could feel it taking shape inside of her. The way her thighs were starting to twitch, the beating of her heart, all of it that said that any second now, she was going to cum. “Please! Fill me, fill me with you!” She cried, her expression desperate as it pressed into his cheek and not sure if she was referring to his semen or his cock. But then it happened and she lost all logical thought entirely. Ahsoka moaned loudly and wantonly. She felt good, and she wanted her lover to know about it. Pleasure ran through her body, making her twitch and tremble as she felt the orgasm pulsing inside of her, electrifying her entire body she came.  


Her walls grew tight, very tight as she squeezed down, getting even tighter than she normally could. It felt great, and even Wraith slowed down a bit, gasping into her skin as he felt her inner folds get really, terribly tight around his shaft. Ahsoka had no control over it as she rocked back and forth, still feeling wonderful. And then her orgasm was over, and Wraith was still pounding into her. Still claiming her hard and fast like she wanted, driving his cock all the way in on every single thrust, making her squeal and twitch as she got spread open, her hypersensitive peach moulding to his cock. It felt great, and Ahsoka wanted it to keep happening. There was still so, so much more that she wanted to have happen to her, her mind driven to this state by Wraith’s teeth firm against her flesh. His breaths were haggard and guttural, and a quick pang through the Force told her he was close. “Knock me up! Get me pregnant! I’ll carry your child! Your children!” Ahsoka deliriously promised, still riding the high of her recent climax. Wraith said nothing but kept driving his hips forward, the slap of flesh on flesh marking the tempo of their lovemaking. It was primal and far less gentle than normal, but Ahsoka didn’t want it any other way right now. “Yes yes yes!” She cried, feeling him grunt and groan the closer he got. Then, he finally halted himself and came again with a muffled roar. “Yes!! YeAAAAAAAH!!!” Ahsoka screamed as his orgasm set off another for her, her entire body going taut as Wraith poured his cum deep into her, splashing against the entrance of her womb and filling her cervix to the brim.  


It felt so good... so sinfully good.  


The Togruta moaned from the very bottom of her lungs as she felt the pleasure washing through her. It was perfect, it was amazing... and she still wanted more. They were three orgasms deep into their tryst and still she wanted another. The pleasure slowly faded, but it came creeping back into her as Ahsoka felt her nipples brushing Wraith, her tender breasts spiking her arousal again. A pulse of pleasure erupted from his teeth against her neck and Ahsoka let out a quiet moan as she felt revved up for another round.  


“G-Give it to me...” she begged Wraith in a shaky voice. “Go again, take me, claim me, make me yours and fill me up with you!” She desperately pleaded him, her voice growing stronger with each spoken want. She didn’t care if she was already kriffed silly, she just wanted to feel and know every inch of her lover again.  


She wanted to feel claimed by Wraith again.  


Wraith began to move again, his hips drawing back and his shaft sliding out of Ahsoka’s well-used peach. The friction felt amazing and Ahsoka knew just how good it could get. Yes, she wanted this. She wanted this badly and by the Force, she was going to get exactly what she wanted from who she wanted.  


His erection was still nice and stiff and Ahsoka shivered, a big smile on her face as she felt him starting to rock back and forth. Yes, yes, yes, this was exactly what she needed. It felt good. It was beyond good, actually. There was something inside of her, a hot, primal demand that she keep on going, that she keep on taking Wraith like this, over and over again, never stopping. And as Wraith’s pace increased, she knew he wouldn’t stop, not until she was done.  


Wraith was fairly surprised by this sudden shift in Ahsoka’s demeanor when it came to sex. she was never this wanton, never this needy... then again, maybe she was. They’d only done this once before, her sexuality had yet to truly blossom. But her words and urgings were enough to keep him going, to compel him to take her again and again until neither of them could move. He vowed to always oblige Ahsoka’s needs and wants. These ones just so happened to be the best kind. Her rumbled his affirmation of her wishes into her flesh and started to pick up the pace. He did his best to please her, and Ahsoka could feel the impact of the thrusts rippling through her body. Each one was more pleasant than the last, almost too much for her sensitive body. But she reveled in them regardless, knowing each one was another mark of his act of reclamation... and she smiled with her moans and whimpers knowing she was being claimed by Wraith.  


But after three orgasms, their will was barely being powered, sustained by the Force alone. And it wasn’t long until even Wraith’s chemically-enhanced stamina was no longer enough to keep them going. The sun had long since set, their primal lovemaking now taking place under the cover of night. They were tired and sweaty and sticky, their willpower to continue sustained by pure lustful desires. The pleasure of their bodies had quickly driven their extremely sensitive genitals to their extremes. Wraith maintained his pace as much as he could, but even he was starting to grow tired and sapped of his strength. Ahsoka could tell that Wraith was going to climax fairly soon. Both through the Force, feeling the waves of love and desire pouring off of him, and through more physical methods; like how his shaft was twitching inside of her. It was making her feel really good, and they’d done this just enough to know that within a few minutes, she was going to get filled again. Filled to overflowing with his warm, thick cum... and it was going to feel so good.  


And with just a touch more, she could tip over the edge into yet another glorious orgasm too. Ahsoka just needed a bit more, a little bit more. And then she could cum. And oh, would she ever enjoy this orgasm. She was panting for breath, she felt more worn out than she had after some major battles, but there was still a wonderful feeling inside of Ahsoka, one that said that everything it had taken to get there was worth it.  


“Deep! Deep inside! Give me a family! Marry me Wraith! Marry me!!” She cried in wild abandon, barely in control of her chosen words. They seemed to spur Wraith on, the super-soldier eagerly but tiredly thrusting into her in order to claim her one more time, pushing her right to the edge in the process. When Ahsoka started to feel the climax inside of her, the orgasm that she so richly deserved, she jerked her hips forward a bit and the sensation of her clit pressing against Wraith did the trick. “I LOVE YOOOOU!!!!” Her scream tapered into a howl as one more momentous orgasm swept through her veins. Her jaw falling open to unleash a wordless noise as she felt the pleasure surging up through her body, filling her up as she felt herself squeeze down as tightly as she could around Wraith. And it wasn’t nearly as tight of a grip as it had been. Ahsoka rocked back and forth as much as she could, her folds clamping down needily around him. It felt wonderful, and Ahsoka moaned, seeing bursts of white appearing in front of her eyes as the pleasure ran through her, a needy, demanding pleasure that would take everything Ahsoka had, and leave her limp and boneless and trembling. And Ahsoka couldn’t see a problem with that.  


Despite how much she could no longer give, it was just enough for her lover. Wraith released her flesh, releasing a spine-tingling guttural groan as he came. And he came a lot. Ahsoka’s peach was positively flooded with semen. There was so much of it. She could barely believe that it was all flowing inside of her, filling her up, and making her feel so stuffed. She thought that his cock alone had made her feel filled, but this was something else entirely.  


She gasped as she felt his final load fill every inch of her, knowing there wasn’t a single part of her insides that hadn’t been painted white with his seed. It felt good, mingling with her own pleasure. But even as the pleasure from this orgasm faded, a wave of fatigue came crashing through her body, her limbs going limp and useless as she just couldn’t keep it up anymore and she couldn’t enjoy it quite as much as she wanted to.  


That didn’t mean it didn’t feel fantastic, though.  


Panting for air, Ahsoka lay limp on the bed, Wraith doing his hardest not to collapse atop her. Calling on the Force for one last burst of strength, he managed to pull her with him onto their sides, the two lovers exhausted and utterly spent. Her face flush and gleaming with a sheen of sweat, her montrals dark from arousal, Ahsoka curled up to Wraith and used his chest like a pillow.  


“And I love you, Ahsoka.” He whispered, much to her delight. He was still inside her, clinging on and keep his semen from spilling across the bed. It wouldn’t last, but for the moment, Ahsoka felt full and complete, perfectly so. Wraith looked down upon the love of his life and smiled as he spied the telltale bite mark near her neck. It wasn’t bloody, but it was obvious she’d been bitten... by the love bug, he thought humorously.  


Neither of them had anything left to give, and fell asleep within seconds.  


THE NEXT MORNING...  
The sun rose higher and higher in Coruscant’s sky. From daybreak to mid morning, the couple refused to stir, tired and spent from their night of passionate lovemaking. They finally did wake, Wraith first as he opened his eyes with a groan. He still felt depleted and even a little sore, he’d endured gym workouts that were less taxing than last night...  


“Worth it.” He said to himself, smiling as he looked down on the sleeping Ahsoka in his arms. They were still in the same position they’d fallen asleep in, too tired to even lift the covers up and over their bodies. It did give him a good look at her tranquil expression of a blissfully slumbering Togruta, as well as an even better look at her gloriously naked body. His eyes moved from top to bottom and back, drinking in her every curve and every inch of her flawless orange skin. She truly was the most beautiful woman in the universe, in his eyes. “Perfection.” He breathed, reaching down a placing a gentle kiss between her montrals. It was enough to wake her up and she stirred with a soft hum, her wonderful blue eyes blinking open before she looked up at him and smiled tiredly. “Morning baby.” He whispered.  


“Morning.” She replied with a smile, cuddling up to him. Wraith’s arms tightened around her and held her close, basking in this moment of intimate quiet with his beloved Togruta girl.  


“You know, I love having sex with you,” he mused in comment, “but if we couldn’t share little intimate moments like this, I’m not sure if it would be worth it.”  


“Really?” She wondered, looking up at him.  


“Yeah,” he replied, gazing down into her wondering eyes, “I love you, and I don’t just want the affirmation of that to come from sex. I love getting to hold you, getting to kiss you, getting to just be close to you and knowing you want me.” His words seemed idyllic and almost... unrealistic. But then they registered with her and Ahsoka smiled, pleased to know Wraith wanted to go the whole distance with her and not just to the bedroom.  


“Then... we should do something, together. Just to be ourselves.” She suggested.  


“Hm, yeah, it’s a date.” Wraith agreed, his pun causing her to giggle some more. He dwelt on what they might do but realized something needed to happen first. “We need to get up to do that.”  


“We’ll do something later then.” Ahsoka replied with a soft laugh. Wraith chuckled as well as they settled in to rest for a moment longer. “You know, I always dreamed my first time would be with a guy that I loved and wanted to marry one day. Despite what the Code says.” Ahsoka said rather suddenly.  


“The grammatical structure of that sentence would suggest one of two possible outcomes...” Wraith mused, “but please continue.”  


“I think real life unfolded according to my dreams.” Ahsoka told him with a smile.  


“Did it now...” Wraith hummed as he bent low and kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. She caught him as he retreated and gave him a kiss on the lips, which Wraith happily reciprocated. “I know I’m not exactly the man of your dreams.” He remarked.  


“How do you know?” Ahsoka wondered in response. “You haven’t seen my list.”  


“You have a list?” Wraith repeated with a raised brow. Ahsoka nodded.  


“A little checklist I wrote up when I was younger, about my ‘ideal guy’. You’d be surprised where you fit on it.” She added rather teasingly.  


“You’ll have to tell me more about your youthful activities.” He told her, curious and intrigued. “Say, you told me about the smoothies you had here on Coruscant, while we were stranded on Scarif. think you could regale me with some of your adventures while you introduce me to these little wonders you enjoy?” He suggested. Ahsoka’s eyes brightened.  


“I’d like that. Yeah, for sure!” She readily agreed. “Tell you wha- oof.” Ahsoka grunted as she tried to sit up, recognized how stiff and somewhat sore her hips were. It was then she realized how big a mess was between her legs and what she had to clean up. “Uh... let me go have a shower first.” She excused with an embarrassed smile.  


“Sounds like a plan.” Wraith agreed, pushing himself up alongside her. Ahsoka paused to run her hand along his scarred shoulder, the bite mark she left behind still red and obvious amid his pain skin. Taking her wandering hand in his, Wraith pulled her close for an affirming kiss. “Would you like some help?”  


“As much as that might be a good idea. Maybe we shouldn’t shower together... you know, so we don’t wind up back in bed.” Ahsoka replied, a knowing look in her eyes.  


“We could always do it in the shower. get you dirty again before you get clean.” Wraith suggested and Ahsoka laughed, somewhat mortified by the notion of having sex in the shower... people didn’t do that, did they?  


“No, I’ll be fine.” She promised, using the Force to supplant her tired body and render her able to move and get off the bed.He watched her leave, his gaze captured by the sight of Ahsoka’s naked body slowly working its way towards the shower. Her butt looked amazing (as always) and coupled with the streams of dried cum between her legs, looked wholly erotic as well.  


Sensing his roaming eyes, Ahsoka paused by the door and gave her rear a little shake, making him chuckle and her smile.  


LATER...  
Ahsoka had forgotten just how much she loved a smoothie on a day like today. The sun was high and bright in Coruscant’s blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. The temperature was perfect for smoothies, something Wraith was learning as he sat beside her at a communal fountain out in the open. Clad in a basic set of combat trousers, nerfhide leather boots and a synthleather jacket, he was all casual today, a look Ahsoka always approved of. He’d also dug into his disguise kit for their day out, wearing a prosthetic application that hid his scars and a pair of contacts that changed the color of his eyes from amber to brown. His hair had been combed over and gelled to hide his tattoo, but he still looked good in her eyes. He was still the same man she loved.  


“So, what other manner of misadventures have you been up to?” Wraith pressed, their conversation still on her early exploits in the Clone Wars. Ahsoka had already covered the moment she had single-handed lay fought off three Magnaguard droids to keep Jabba the Hutt’s son Rotta safe, as well as the time she fought off a bounty hunter trying to steal priceless holocrons from the Jedi Temple and the one time she went toe-to-toe with Grievous on Skytop Station.  


“Well, there was this one time me and my friend Riyo Chuchi-”  


“As in the Pantoran Senator?” Wraith clarified.  


“Yeah, her.” Ahsoka affirmed with a nod. “She and I worked together to free one of Baron Papanoida’s daughters from this Neimodian sleemo.”  


“Ah yes, that was Sib Canay’s attempt at forcing Pantora into submission.” Wraith recalled as he sipped on his mixed berry drink, “I was against that mission from the getgo.”  


“You were?” Ahsoka wondered, her yellow-shaded drink in hand.  


“The best way to achieve victory against a new enemy is through calm and collected means. Immediately strongarming them will just harden their resolve against you.” He explained. “I thought it best to try a diplomatic approach, but Canay was already moving with a blockade. Still, sounds like you had quite the adventure.”  


“It had its moments.” Ahsoka agreed, taking a sip of her refreshing chilled drink. “Kinda like this one time when me and my friend Barriss went to take out a Geonosian factory. It was during the second battle for Geonosis, and we almost got trapped in the collapsing factory. Anakin came and saved us at the last minute.”  


“Must’ve been quite the rush.” Wraith agreed, taking another sip.  


“Yeah... still, now that I look back on it, Ryloth is still one of the biggest things I’ve ever been through.” Ahsoka replied. “A lot happened that day.”  


“The loss of your squadron?” Wraith pried.  


“And how I invented the Marg Sabl move to win the day... and it, uh...” she trailed off, leaning closer before continuing in a low voice, “that was the first time the Urge hit me.” Wraith promptly spluttered on his drink, much to her amusement.  


“Oh really?” He replied, finding his breath. Ahsoka chuckled sheepishly.  


“Yeah. It, uh, was quite the experience.” She confessed. “I suddenly got all hot and bothered and spent most of the aftermath in my quarters. No way I was doing any leading until that had died down.”  


“Did it? Or did you spend some of the battle all sweaty and cross-eyed?” Wraith teasingly asked with a grin, causing Ahsoka to burst out in laughter.  


“Maybe a little bit.” She admitted, blushing somewhat. “It, uh, wasn’t one of my finest moments. But a learning one, nonetheless.” She concluded, sipping her topical-flavoured smoothie. It reminded her of the fruits they found on Scarif, a bit of mixed trip that resulted in some fond memories... and had eventually led to the two of them sitting here... technically on a date.  


“No matter how awkward, a lesson learned is a day well-spent.” Wraith mused in response.  


“I learned to pack plenty of hypospray, just in case.” Ahsoka said with a smile. Rising from his seat, Wraith offered his arm and Ahsoka took it as they started walking. It was often customary for Jedi men to offer their arms for a lady of significance, but every so often a decent man would offer a Jedi lady their arm. Being a teenager, Ahsoka never received such an offer, but seeing as her boyfriend was treating her so richly, Ahsoka relished it. “This is nice. We should do things like this more often.” She said.  


“Instead of just spending a night in bed?” Wraith asked.  


“That is fun, but so is this. And this I feel like we haven’t done nearly enough.” She replied.  


“Then we should savour this, spend as many of our daylight hours together doing something we’ll remember.” Wraith replied.  
“Well, our first ever outing was to a restaurant and then the gardens...” Ahsoka trailed off, pondering what they could do next. Passing by a glowing billboard caused her eyes to light up as an idea came to mind, “You know what I’ve never done but always wanted to do?”  


“Enlighten me.” Wraith implored.  


“Go to the holocinema. I’ve never had the chance to and I love watching a good movie on the datapads. I’ve always wanted to see one in person, though.” Ahsoka explained.  


“Then it looks like we’re heading to the nearest holocinema.” Wraith determined, steering his girlfriend towards Coruscant’s famous entertainment district.  


LATER THAT EVENING...  
The sun was setting once more by the time Wraith and Ahsoka returned to his little apartment, having enjoyed a very full day out together.  


“Who would’ve guessed that an eatery like that would serve the best pizza I’ve ever had?” Wraith mused as he shrugged off his jacket.  


“It was good, and I’ve never even had pizza before.” Ahsoka agreed. Her first taste of the somewhat spicy dough-cheese-meat pie was memorable experience, seeing as it was her first. She dropped down on the couch and Wraith joined her, his arm sliding around her shoulders as she shimmied closer to him.  


“Well... what a day. And you’re back to the Temple tomorrow morning.” Wraith said with a contented sigh. At that, Ahsoka’s mood dropped and he could sense her disappointment and despair through the Force. “Hey, it’s okay ‘Soka.” He promised her.  


“No, Wraith. It’s not okay.” She said gloomily, looking up at him with sad eyes. “I don’t want to go back, I want to spend every day like this with you.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Realizing her state, Wraith sought to press his luck.  


“Would you leave the Jedi and the war behind? Would you leave the Republic to come and live with me?” He asked. Ahsoka said nothing for a moment, then she tried to stammer out an answer and Wraith felt out her inner conflict through the Force. She felt determined to help the Republic win, to help keep people free and safe. And her dedication and determination kept her from embracing a free life with him fully. “Until things are properly over, you must commit yourself to your passion of helping people.” He whispered. Ahsoka released a shuddering breath in response,  


“It’s not fair... It’s just not fair!” She whined into his shirt, hugging him close. Gently taking hold of her montrals, Wraith guided her gaze up to his.  


“No. It isn’t. But it’s what we’ve got to work with.” He whispered, reaching down to kiss her right after. Ahsoka reciprocated, holding his face as they shared an intimate embrace. “What can I do to make your night here complete?” He gently asked when they broke apart. Ahsoka knew just how to answer, fixing him with a longing in her eyes.  


“Touch me... take me... hold me, and never let me go.” She pleaded, her hands coming to rest atop his. Her request made known, Wraith sought to do just that.  


Pulling her into his lap, he kissed her passionately, Ahsoka returning with equal amounts of emotion. Their desires flowed back and forth across their Force bond, the two quickly bringing one another to a heightened state of arousal by merely sharing feelings. Ahsoka’s hands slipped under Wraith’s shirt as he cupped her bottom, their lips meeting in a hot, open-mouthed kiss with tongues intertwining as they sought to be as close to the other as possible. Ahsoka made the first moves by grinding in his lap, feeling her panties dampen as his stiffness became known even through his restrictive pants. It wasn’t long until they were both panting for air, skin flushed and eyes dilated as they shared gazes of mutual lust for one another. “Bedroom?” Ahsoka wondered, echoing his query from last night. That sounded plausible, but Wraith suddenly had a better idea.  


“You know what? Let’s do it right here.” He said with a naughty grin. Ahsoka’s eyes widened.  


“O-On the couch?” She wondered. “I thought you just had sex in bed?”  


“There’s a lot of ways to have sex, Ahsoka.” Wraith replied. “You and I have merely scratched the surface.” He added in a low, husky tone that made her shiver with want and need. Her belt was undone quickly and Wraith’s soon joined hers as they shifted position, Wraith laying down across with couch as Ahsoka straddled him. She feverishly worked her gloves off and soon sent her boots to join the growing pile, Wraith doing his best to tug off his shirt despite his position. Their lips met again, both of them eager to kiss the other, now with a few less clothes on but still wearing far too many for their liking. When Ahsoka pulled away to breathe, she cupped his face and a hand traced his scars as she beheld his handsome appearance.  


“Please... I need you.” She begged in a needy tone. “No waiting, no teasing... I want you to take me. Now.”  


Her request would not be denied.  


It was a combined, mutual effort but both of them were soon naked, their clothes piled on the floor. But being on the bottom meant Wraith had very little control over things and that said control had been turned over to Ahsoka. The Togruta seemed nervous, sitting mostly on his thighs as she stared down at the large erect cock pressing against her toned stomach.  


“You’re on top so you’re in control. Take all the time you need.” Wraith encouraged her. Ahsoka nodded and slowly repositioned herself over top of him. Her hand found Wraith’s and their fingers intertwined as she used him for support. Her other hand held his cock still, the tip gently prodding her outer folds. She marveled for a moment at how warm and fleshy his member was before pressing him harder against her moist entrance. She was wet and ready for him, excited in more ways than one to feel him deep inside of her again. It was this excitement that pushed her to take him in, her sigh of delight turning into a moan as she felt the tip slip into her velvet channel. Wraith groaned, the sensation not a new one but certainly an amazing one he loved to experience over and over again. Ahsoka felt similarly, take him deeper as she sank down, her hand tightening around his and she mewled in pleasure. Part of her wanted to take this slow and drag this out, but the rest of her wanted to feel the pleasure he could give her as many times as physically possible tonight. “Take your time. Go as slow as you have to.” Wraith urged.  


“No,” she gasped, grabbing his other hand and clasping it the way their others were, “want you... need you!” Maybe he was right, maybe she should go slow. But right now, Wraith’s member felt too good inside of her for her to want to do anything other than lift herself up and push herself back down on it. It felt so, so good. Ahsoka bit her lip as she felt him pushing her folds open, reaching deep inside her as she moved up and down over and over again, desperate to feel him pushing up against her cervix and womb like last night. Her pace started slow but soon accelerated, the Togruta using her position and posture to ride Wraith for the first time. Driven by blissful ecstasy, Ahsoka’s mewling cries filled the room as the pleasure of sex flooded her mind and body once more.  


This was what she needed, what she wanted most, to feel intimately entwined with Wraith and to know their love and passion had no equal.  


She bent over him and Ahsoka’s teeth nipped at Wraith’s lower lip, not hard enough to make him bleed but just enough to send a message. Mine. Wraith was hers and Ahsoka knew that wasn’t a very Jedi-like thought, but she didn’t care. She loved him too much to care about those things right now. But a nip was not nearly enough for her and their lips collided in a passionate makeout, heated tongues sliding against one another as Ahsoka ground her hips against Wraith’s. The friction was perfect, his taste delicious. She couldn’t get enough of him. That seemed to spark something in her and Wraith could see the primal look in her eyes when she pulled back. She was really into the motions now, starting to bounce up and down along his cock, feeling his shaft stretching her insides out. It felt so good, and she wanted so much more.  


Each movement was the same, but each one was terrific. Ahsoka lifted herself up and then slid down onto Wraith’s cock, panting or moaning in satisfaction, feeling herself getting spread out with each downward thrust. And then she kept on sinking down even further, not stopping until she felt every single centimeter of his cock inside of her. And it felt good. It felt perfect, it was just what she needed. Their eyes locked, fixated on each other’s bodies. Wraith’s eyes roamed from her perky breasts topped by stiff nipples down to the white markings above her soaking wet peach, spread wide around his member. He could not resist her and freed his hands to let them feel her up, his touch roaming from her youthful breasts and erect nipples, down to her toned stomach and abs, around to her firm butt which he affectionately squeezed, over to her healthy thighs and finally to the markings above her peach where he caressed each one the same way she loving rubbed his scars. His thumb then grazed her clit, making her gasp and go cross-eyed much to his amusement. But his gaze was always drawn to the bite mark still evident on her neck, a mark that signified his work, his claiming mark, a single act that only a single society understood... that only they understood.  


Ahsoka was claimed by him.  


The Togruta bouncing in his lap was also drawn to the scarred, chiseled chest of her desired lover, every scar telling its own story amid the flawless perfection of his body. But her eyes were also drawn to the bite mark planted in the nape of his neck, a simple thing that meant the world to him... and she knew with equal passion what it meant.  
Wraith was claimed by her.  


She rode him to her first climax of the night, willfully tipping over the edge with a cry of wanton sexual abandon, her walls clenching and fluttering around him. Not lost to primal passions, Wraith was able to maintain control and not spill his own load just yet, holding Ahsoka close as she rode out her high. She was lost to a euphoric oblivion, it felt amazing, and Ahsoka wished that this moment could extend forever, that she would always get to feel this wonderful, and never, ever have it end. It did, of course, but the pleasure was strong enough and lasted for long enough that Ahsoka didn’t mind. And it really did take a long while for the pleasure to ebb out of her. Ahsoka was left feeling so good as it did so. Just really, terribly good. She kind of wanted to do it again.  


No. She didn’t just kind of wanted to... she needed to do it again.  


“Bedroom.” She whispered between pants for air. Wraith smiled and slowly took over again. He picked her up, lifting her into his arms and off his cock (unfortunately). But he then carried her to the bedroom and laid her out on the sheets, climbing atop her moments later. For a moment, their eyes aligned, Wraith basking in Ahsoka’s glowing post-orgasm expression of lazy delight while Ahsoka was mesmerized by the warming glow coming from his amber eyes.  


Nothing could ruin this. Nothing could tear them apart.  


Slowly, Wraith guided his cock back inside of Ahsoka’s sensitive peach, his shaft brushing her g-spot in a very purposeful move. Ahsoka let out a cry of pleasure... the first of many more to follow that night.


End file.
